Guten Nautch, Mein Liebe
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: Roderich says something he shouldn't have to Gilbert then makes up for it. Oneshot. Written with my friend Unipinky who is not on here.


"Gilbert!" Roderich shouted, steam puffing around his head as he stomped around the house looking for the albino. "Gilbert!"

The albino poked his head out from the guest room he was using. "Was, Specs?"

"Don't call me that!" Roderich snapped. "Now where's my tea that I asked you to bring me?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Get it yourself. Your legs aren't broken."

"I'm very busy, Gilbert." Roderich huffed.

"And you still had enough time to find me." He retorted.

"Unlike you, my country is very much alive still." A pang of regret hit him as soon as he said that and Gilbert flinched.

"It's not my fault that Ivan . . ." He trailed off, his crimson eyes darkening in anger.

Roderich shook his head. "I'm sorry, Gilbert. I shouldn't have said that -"

"Whatever." He muttered before slamming the door as he left. Roderich winced at the sound before sighing and brushing his hair back.

~G+R~

I sank to the ground behind the door. Roderich just never understood. I was sure that I was being obvious with my feelings, but the guy was so thick. I sighed. He'd get it one day, wouldn't he? Well in the meantime, he could make his own damn tea. I'm too awesome for that. Damn he knew how to push my buttons. And I hated it. I know he felt bad about the country thing, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

~G+R~

I sighed before going back to my piano room and sat at my instrument. I began to play a soft lullaby that Gilbert always loved hearing despite him protesting that fact adamantly.

~G+R~

I lay with my back against the door, listening to the soft notes of the piano. Sighing, I stood and peeked outside the room before sneaking over to the piano room that Roderich adored. I walked silently into the room (or so I thought) and watched him carefully from behind.

~G+R~

I pretended to ignore him as I continued playing even though I knew full well he was there. If he wanted to talk to me, he would. I wasn't about to ruin the little progress I had just made by being impatient.

~G+R~

Roderich swayed gently as he played, the soft notes floating about the room. Gilbert wasn't sure whether or not to approach him while he was playing, knowing the Austrian hated being interrupted. "Come sit by me, liebe." Roderich murmured suddenly, still playing. Gilbert paused for only a second before he threw his leg over the piano chair to sit next to him. Roderich was quiet, letting the music speak for him while Gilbert stared at his elegant fingers rolling over the piano keys before looking at the Austrian's face, seeing him in his calmest state. "Gil?"

"Ja?"

"I apologize for my insensitivity."

"You already have." Roderich gave the albino a soft smile before kissing his cheek, causing the Prussian's eyes to widen before he turned to the Austrian, placing a hand on the musician's cheek then leaning forward to kiss him as Roderich played the final chord of the song.

Roderich chuckled. "Ich lieben."

Gilbert smiled, setting his head against the Austrian's chest. "Ich liebe dich auch." He whispered.

Roderich chuckled. "Shall we rest?"

"Ja." Gilbert murmured and Roderich tugged the albino's hand so he would follow him to their bedroom, causing the albino to laugh as he stumbled inside. The Austrian pulled Gilbert to their bed, laying down and looking at him expectantly before the Prussian leaned down to kiss him again. "I've been waiting so long for this."

"For what?" Roderich teased.

"For you to realize I love you." Gilbert smiled and the Austrian chuckled.

"I've known I loved you for a long time, dummkopf."

Gilbert grinned and laid his head against the pianist's chest, causing Roderich to immediately begin carding his fingers through the white locks. "Well it took you forever to get around to it." He laughed.

The Austrian gave a teasing huff. "Perhaps I was merely waiting for you."

"Are you kidding? I'm so awesome, you should just automatically worship me." Gilbert stroked Roderich's cheek.

The Austrian gave a soft snort before softening as he closed his violet eyes. "Just go to sleep."

"Fine." Gilbert laughed quietly, slipping under the covers and the Austrian smirked before kissing him sweetly.

"Guten nautch, mein liebe." Roderich murmured and Gilbert smiled before tucking his head into Roderich's chest. After a moment, snored could be heard coming about of him and the Austrian chuckled before following his lead, only not quite as loudly.


End file.
